1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a new and novel item for attachment to a telephone set to accomplish various functions, such as limitation of the duration of telephone calls.
2. Statement of Prior Art:
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,966, a telephone attachment for the interruption of a call at the conclusion of a specified time, is disclosed.